La Danse Macabre
by octo
Summary: Même les pires mangemorts ont en eux une part de douceur. Rodolphus peut même nous le prouver...


_**Disclaimer :**_

**La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Ou alors je suis blonde, anglaise et riche. **

**La Danse macabre a été composée par Camille Saint-Saëns en 1874.**

**Le poème dont s'inspire Saint-Saëns a été écrit par Henri Cazalis. **

**Allez sur YouTube et écoutez « La Danse Macabre » en lisant cet O.S. Vous comprendrez mieux ce que ressent Rodolphus Lestrange.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dédicaces :<strong>_

**Cet O.S. est dédicacé au majeur gauche de Mirabelle 31… ainsi qu'au Club des Tarés… Puissiez-vous rester toujours aussi tarés… **

* * *

><p><strong>La Danse Macabre<strong>

* * *

><p>Les douze coups de minuit raisonnaient dans l'auditorium à l'aide d'une harpe. Les violoncelles jouaient en pizzicato. Et une silhouette vêtue de noir commença à égrener de façon violente les premières mesures de son solo à l'aide de son violon.<p>

La violoniste était encapuchonnée et portait un masque argenté délicatement décoré. A sa ceinture pendait une chaîne qui, elle-même, retenait un sablier. Le spectateur s'attendait vraiment à voir ainsi la Faux. Oui, car pendant exactement sept minutes et dix secondes, la Faucheuse leur faisait honneur de sa présence. Mais son outil de travail était ici remplacé par un violon de bonne facture, un Stradivarius pour être plus précis.

Puis, l'orchestre commença à lui répondre sur une sorte de valse entraînante, comme un dialogue entre amis de longue date.

C'était comme dans une fête de village. D'ailleurs, en fermant les yeux, on pouvait imaginer les membres de l'orchestre tournoyer en dansant. Rodolphus Lestrange était l'unique spectateur de cette délicieuse représentation. Il ne savait jouer d'aucun instrument, et, le jour où il s'était essayé au triangle, il avait manqué de faire pleurer des gens tant son jeu avait été mauvais. C'était par mesure de sécurité que le chef d'orchestre lui avait demandé de rester simple auditeur et d'attribuer le triangle à Fenrir Greyback, le plus improbable des musiciens. Ainsi, il avait toute latitude pour critiquer allègrement ses collègues sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Cet homme était connu par tout son entourage pour être un mélomane.

Le poème de Cazalis était parfaitement représenté ici. La Mort réveillait les défunts de leur long sommeil, parce que la nuit leur appartenait. Bellatrix incarnait la Mort à l'aide de son violon.

Le xylophone, manié par Walden McNair, symbolisait les morts qui dansaient allègrement au tempo entraînant de la Danse Macabre. C'était l'hiver, comme le suggérait les violons, et la Mort entrainait les spectateurs dans l'abîme des âmes déchues. Ces moribonds qui sortaient à minuit comme pour faire un pied de nez à leur décès, pour la plupart inopiné, ces démons et le Diable lui-même qui semblait s'amuser avec des âmes déchues, tout était si clair dans la tête de Rodolphus. Il semblait glisser de lui-même dans le monde des ténèbres, entouré des démons, des monstres, des morts et de Satan, et se surprit à vouloir danser aussi avec ces âmes.

La Mort conduisait d'une main de maître la danse des spectres, qui, représentés par l'orchestre, dansaient follement jusqu'au chant du coq.

_Et zig, et zig et zag, la Mort en Cadence_

_Frappant une tombe avec son talon,_

_La mort à Minuit joue un air de danse,_

_Et zig, et zig et zag, sur son violon…_

Il la regardait, assise au premier rang, en train de faire son solo, magnifique, avec un jeu plus qu'intense. Elle incarnait la Mort à cet instant précis. La Mort qui danse la nuit dans les cimetières, faisant valser les trépassés. Saint-Saëns ne le savait pas encore, mais quand il avait composé ce poème symphonique en 1874, c'était pour que dans le futur, Bellatrix Lestrange soit la soliste.

_Le vent d'hiver souffle, et la nuit est sombre,_

_Des gémissements sortent des tilleuls _

_Les squelettes blancs vont à travers l'ombre_

_Courant et sautant sous leurs grands linceuls,_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un jour voulu s'amuser un peu, entre deux massacres sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il avait, à cet effet, fait construire un auditorium dans son manoir familial pour pouvoir diriger tranquillement le _Mangemort Orchestra_. Il avait bien envie de partir en tournée dans le monde avec son orchestre, mais ce dernier ne figurait pas sur les registres moldus, les sorciers ne connaissant pratiquement pas la notion de Musique Classique. Aussi, il se contentait de son maigre public, Rodolphus Lestrange, qui n'avait vraiment aucun talent dans le maniement des instruments mais une très bonne oreille. Aussi, il avait décidé de ne jamais le doloriser lorsqu'il critiquait le jeu des musiciens. Après tout, ce mangemort pouvait analyser complètement un morceau tout en l'écoutant pour la première fois.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour s'accorder et trouver l'harmonie au sein de leur orchestre, mais ils avaient réussi, à coups de doloris, et leur musique se trouvait magnifiée par leur osmose commune… ou leur peur, Rodolphus ne le savait pas.

_Zig et zig et zag, chacun se trémousse,_

_On entend claquer les os des danseurs,_

_Un couple lascif s'assoit sur la mousse_

_Comme pour goûter d'anciennes douceurs._

Vu la clameur qui montait de l'orchestre, ce débordement de joie frénétique, les morts étaient heureux de danser de façon forcenée. Après tout, il y avait peu d'amusements dans les enfers, autant danser la nuit, histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes…

Jouant du violoncelle, Lucius jetait de temps en temps des regards énamourés à sa Narcissa, flutiste de talent. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter de jouer et l'entraîner dans une valse enjouée, mais, il semblerait que le Chef d'Orchestre ait vu ses intentions, ce qui expliquerait sans doute ce regard mortel qu'il lui jetait.

_Zig et zig et zag, la mort continue_

_De racler sans fin son aigre instrument._

_Un voile est tombé ! La danseuse est nue !_

_Son danseur la serre amoureusement._

_La dame est, dit-on, marquise ou baronne._

_Et le vert galant un pauvre charron – Horreur !_

_Et voilà qu'elle s'abandonne_

_Comme si le rustre était un baron !_

Rodolphus, assis au dernier rang de l'Auditorium, imaginait très bien la scène, entre une Celesta Zabini noble et un Walden McNair qui faisait clairement partie de la classe laborieuse des Sorciers… Cette femme était connue comme une croqueuse de diamants et une mante religieuse. Après tout, elle avait piégé de nombreux ennemis du Maître, tout en mêlant l'utile à l'agréable… Il les voyait bien, tous les deux, se cachant derrière un buisson pour s'étreindre, ou dansant amoureusement au su et au vu de tous.

_Zig et zig et zig, quelle sarabande!_

_Quels cercles de morts se donnant la main !_

_Zig et zig et zag, on voit dans la bande_

_Le roi gambader auprès du vilain!_

Le fait qu'ils soient tous dans l'auditorium, en train de jouer ensemble, sous la direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était quelque chose de fantastique. Comme s'ils étaient en train de danser tous ensemble, sans distinction de rang, ou de classe sociale. Parce que la Mort prenait tout le monde, quel que soit le rang ou la richesse du trépassé. Enfin, tout le monde à l'exception du Créateur. Après tout, ce n'était pas un secret : le maître pouvait disparaître pendant un certain temps, mais pas mourir.

Seulement, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres dirigeait l'orchestre, son crâne chauve luisait un peu comme un vivet doré, ce qui n'était pas évident, tant pour les musiciens que pour les spectateurs, de se concentrer. Leur maître avait en plus un seul cheveu qui avait le toupet de rebiquer. Mais sa musique était tellement belle que finalement, les mangemorts s'y laissaient tous glisser sans pouvoir s'en empêcher…

_Mais psit ! Tout à coup on quitte la ronde,_

_On se pousse, on fuit, le coq a chanté_

_Oh ! La belle nuit pour le pauvre monde !_

_Et vive la mort et l'égalité !_

Et avant qu'ils ne s'y fassent, les timbales sonnaient le glas. La nuit était terminée, les morts se devaient de retourner dans leur tombe.

Le violon de Bellatrix était mélancolique. Il chantait à regret la fin de la danse. Les autres violons illustraient la course furtive et rapide des moribonds qui s'en retournaient à leurs caveaux et simples tombes.

Même si la mort mettait tout le monde sur un même pied d'égalité, les dernières demeures étaient assez disparates et faisaient état de bien des richesses durant la vie de certains.

Il comprenait pourquoi son épouse était si bonne au violon. Le Lord avait beau ne pas avoir de cœur, il comprenait aisément chaque œuvre musicale qu'il travaillait avec le Mangemort Orchestra, et il faisait travailler tous ses musiciens jusqu'à obtenir exactement ce qu'il souhaitait, et ce que le compositeur avait voulu exprimer à la demi-croche près. Bellatrix était le premier lieutenant de leur Maître. Il était normal qu'elle occupe le poste de Maître de Concert, surtout quand on voyait son talent.

Et c'est avec un soupir de résignation que Rodolphus accueillit la fin du poème symphonique. Ils allaient devoir repartir en guerre, et le chaos prendrait la place de l'osmose et l'harmonie qui régnait dans l'auditorium.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cet O.S. signe mon retour plus que probable... Merci à Mirabelle 31 de m'avoir encouragée à l'écrire... En espérant qu'elle puisse rapidement updater <em>Révélations<em>. Et merci à Archimède pour la bêta-lecture...  
><strong>


End file.
